


just a toy? naw.

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Little Bit Smutty, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the only one who gets up close and personal with Do Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a toy? naw.

**Author's Note:**

> for Amna, pure kyungsoo trash.  
> also on [LJ](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/7539.html) and [AFF.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1156179/just-a-toy-naw-exo-crack)

The dulcet melodies of _'Playboy'_ , mixed with fangirls' screams, can be heard from the stage above me. Fangirls cry and writhe in sexual ecstasy due to EXO's performance, despite being many metres way from their idols. I figure that it's the closest they can ever get to their idol. Not me, though. I get up close and personal with them.  
  
***  
  
I remember that awkward time, around three months ago, when they introduced the choreo of _'Artificial Love'_ to the members of EXO. The lean choreo master took one of my brothers and showed them the entire dance sequence. And yes, when I saw that choreo guy shamelessly _grind his crotch_ onto the shiny plastic plating of my brother, I squawked like a high-pitched duck: _I CAN'T DO THAT SLUTTY DANCE! I'M FROM A MALE ROSEWOOD TREE FOR FUCK'S SAKE! THAT'S GAY! I'M NOT GAY!_  
  
But my screams went unheard, because, of course, I'm just a fucking wooden cane with useless silvery plastic covering me, I had no real vocal chords. I cried that entire night with my brothers for the unrelenting and inevitable molestation we were to go through for the rest of our godforsaken lives.  
  
Practice started within three days. I awaited my public rape in the practice room, withholding all that was left of my dignity. A short man with huge and innocent eyes(I would discover later that they aren't so innocent after all) walked up to me and picked me out of my basket. "Chanyeol, are we really doing _this_?" He asked a tall guy who'd walked up to the basket with him.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either", said 'Chanyeol' with a deep sigh. "We're stooping so fucking low. We're just club strippers now, aren't we?" They headed to their dance positions and started practising.  
  
On that eventful day, the first day of dance practice, I learnt many things: One, the guy who was handling me, his name was Kyungsoo. And he was a bit awkward, so he was gentle with me and avoided _actually_ touching his crotch to my wooden body. He tried to be a gentleman, unlike that asshole they all called 'Baekhyun', who started grinding his clothed penis onto my brother the moment he got his hands on him. Two, I learnt their names. Some boring, run-of-the-mill Korean names, really. Except Kyungsoo's. His name somehow sounded unique to me that day.  
  
And three, which I learnt on the third day of dance practice: _getting Kyungsoo to grind his crotch on my torso wasn't so bad after all._ He wasn't so awkward with me anymore, since he'd marked me with a sharpie, 'DKS's cane'. He'd explained to the choreo master: "I'll feel like a real slut if I remotely touched my wang on a cane someone else ground their short penises on." _Ooh, so Kyungsoo was the possessive type._  
  
The first time he courted my without any inhibitions, after a week's worth of dance practice, I could swear that something changed when he touched his dick to my body. His eyelids fluttered closed for a moment, his breathing turned a bit ragged, his hair stuck firmly to the sweat oozing out of his temples, and he bit his lower lip, as though stifling a moan. But it was all gone in a fleeting second, and he had his 'professional-don't fuck-with-me' face soon after. But it was real, I swear.  
  
A few days later, when the clock was ticking closer and closer to midnight, and when there wasn't a soul present in the dark sky-n-clouds practice room in SMEnt. I sat quietly listening to my brothers' useless gossip about 'which dick is the largest in EXO'. There were four votes for Chanyeol and four votes for a surprising contender: Junmyeon. Only I knew that it was all a load of cockroach shit. The biggest magic wand in EXO belonged to the One and Only Do Kyungsoo.  
  
Suddenly, a light flickered and illuminated the entire room. I saw in a familiar figure in an all-black suit trudge towards the basket where we were all dumped into. He gingerly examined each cane, before finally spotting me underneath all of them. He picked me up, switched off all the lights and headed out into the cold night air of Seoul. I was being kidnapped.  
  
He held me close and walked into his upscale apartment. He quickly undressed himself and I saw him in his complete, uninhibited, naked glory. He switched on his music player and the funky, familiar beat of _'Artificial Love'_ played. We immediately felt connected through the music. He locked his gaze upon me, eyes dark with lust. His eyelashes fluttered a little, when he said: _"Time to play with you."_  
  
[Oh, I also confirmed that Mr.Do Kyungsoo did indeed possess the largest magic wand in all of EXO.]  
  
***  
  
The hair-raising sexy performance of 'Playboy' ended with fangirls screaming their hearts out in applause and sexual satisfaction. Darkness spread throughout the stadium, as I rose through a tiny slit in the stage. I was met by the strong, sweaty gaze of Kyungsoo. His face was barely visible in the dark stadium, illuminated scarcely by few lightsticks. The forceful and powerful beat of _'Artificial Love'_ started playing. But there was an unmistakable glint in his eye as he said: _"Time to play with you."_  
  
Those fangirls hadn't seen _real_ sexual satisfaction until that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[Also, despite it being the last day of performances in the EXO'rDIUM concert, it definitely wasn't the last day of performances between me, and Do Kyungsoo.]


End file.
